Marroth aux veines d'os
by Marroth
Summary: Une jeune rôdeuse ayant vécue avec les Drùedain, se voit dans l'obligation d'aller aider Gandalf et la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield à accomplir leur quête. Cependant, alors que tout semblait si simple, son passé qu'elle avait réussit à mettre de côté, refait surface peu à peu. Est-ce le début d'une nouvelle quête donnée par Nienna ?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Sa lumière traversait les feuilles vertes en pleine croissance.

Sous les arbres était assis un vieil homme à la peau noire et aux cheveux blancs accompagnés d'une longue barbe de la même teinte. Il se reposait entre deux énormes racines profitant de la fraîcheur que lui apportait leur ombre. Mais sa sieste fut de courte durée.

Une dizaine d'enfants courut dans sa direction en criant : " _L'ancien ! L'ancien_ _!_" qui ne tarda pas à sursauter à cause du vacarme qu'ils firent.

\- _Que voulez-vous les enfants pour me déranger pendant ma sieste_ ? dit-il sereinement mais un peu grognon.

\- _Raconte-nous encore une fois l'histoire de la fille de la lune, s'il te plait, _demanda un des garçons qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

Le vieillard s'apprêtait à refuser mais tous se mirent à insister lourdement. Devant les mines boudeuses des enfants, il ne pouvait pas décliner. Il se mit à sourire puis il prit entre ses bras la plus jeune des filles de la bande et commença à narrer son histoire.

* * *

" Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, durant les anciens temps, un couple d'amant se voyaient en secret. Leurs rencontres étaient tellement secrètes que seul Eru Ilùvatar, l'être suprême, en connaissait l'existence.

Pendant une nuit de pleine lune qui brillait de mille feux, les amants décidèrent de se retrouver une nouvelle fois, et comme à chaque retrouvaille ils brûlèrent tous deux d'un amour si ardent l'un pour l'autre qu'une douleur insupportable les saisissait à chaque séparation.

A l'aube de cette nuit et dans l'approche d'une nouvelle séparation, bercés par les derniers rayons de la lune, l'homme qui ne pleurait jamais versa une larme qui ruissela le long de sa joue sombre, tandis que sa bien-aimée, qui ne faisait que se lamenter, ne déversa aucune larme en voyant son compagnon pleurer à sa place.

L'unique larme alla mourir dans l'herbe et y laissa une fumée blanche qui s'épaissit au fur et à mesure que les adieux arrivaient. Dans l'ultime baiser que les amants échangèrent, un nouveau-né accompagné de deux louveteaux, un noir et un blanc, apparurent dans la fumée. L'épais voile semblait être comme une couverture d'étoiles brillantes.

La femme ne pouvait garder les enfants auprès d'elle mais elle jura que chaque nuit de pleine lune si ils chantaient elle viendrait leur rendent visite. Le père prit alors les trois enfants dans ses bras et rentra chez lui. Cependant au lieu de les élever comme tout bon père le ferait, il les installa dans le plus profond et le plus noir de ses cachots là où la lune ne brillait pas. Ainsi il pouvait garder sa bien-aimée rien que pour lui.

Par un nouveau soir de pleine lune, alors que les ténèbres envahirent petit à petit le cœur du nouveau-né qui était désormais devenue une jeune fille mature, cette dernière se mit à fredonner une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait de nulle part. Entourée du cadavre de ses frères décédés, une ombre lumineuse apparut dans la pénombre de son cachot.

\- _Tu dois t'enfuir, fille de lune, ou alors il te tuera._

Puis l'ombre disparut aussitôt que sa phrase fut finie. C'est alors que l'espoir, qui était évanouit, rejaillit du cœur de la belle. Des années lui furent nécessaires pour s'enfuir hors de l'emprise de son père. Jusqu'au jour où elle réussit.

Désormais la jeune fille de la lune voyage parmi nous, récoltant la souffrance des âmes en peine pour la transformer en espoir."

* * *

Les petites filles avaient des étoiles plein les yeux et partirent en courant pour réincarner cette légende qui était appréciée de tous. Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à suivre le mouvement de la petite foule.

-_ Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais de raconter cette légende idiote ?_ dit une voix en hauteur.

\- _Pourtant tu devrais la connaître par cœur,_ répondit le vieillard.

* * *

**Questions ? Avis ?  
Un grand et même très grand merci à Sacrok pour la correction. (En plus ses histoires sont géniales!)**


	2. I La rôdeuse au pendentif

**Chapitre 1**

**La rôdeuse au pendentif.**

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith. Ses rayons rendant la neige des hautes montagnes plus chaude. Du moins c'est ce que la rôdeuse pensait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle marchait sans faire de grandes pauses, mis à part celles pour se soulager dans un buisson, ou son arrêt au village de Bree pour faire le plein de provisions.

Elle devait atteindre la Comté des Hobbits aujourd'hui même, le mieux aurait été en début de soirée. Cela était totalement faisable car elle traversait actuellement les montagnes près de la vieille forêt. Elle haletait comme si elle venait de grimper à un gigantesque arbre ou courir des heures durant. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, ses forces la quittaient peu à peu mais sa détermination à atteindre son objectif était restée intacte.

Elle finit par atteindre la vieille forêt bordant la Comté. Elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre couverte de mousse pour retirer ses bottes de cuir noir et voir l'état de ses pieds, gelés et brulés parle froid. Un soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres gercées par le temps, puis elle retira son autre chaussure pour marcher dans la forêt pieds nus. Cela allait les réchauffer, pensa-t-elle, mais le contact de la terre sur ses pieds était une chose qu'elle adorait plus que tout. De magnifiques souvenirs y étaient rattachés.

Le crépuscule était déjà arrivé lorsqu'elle déposa un pied sur le territoire des Hobbits, bottes en mains. N'aimant pas le regard des autres créatures, la rodeuse enfila sa capuche qui masquait très bien sa chevelure noire ainsi que son visage. Avant de continuer sa traversée de la Comté, elle posa un bref regard sur ses pieds. Ils étaient moins douloureux grâce au massage du sol mais terriblement sales avec de la terre et des brindilles entre les orteils. Elle tenta d'enlever la terre avec pour seule aide ses pieds, ce qui évidemment n'était pas très utile. Elle n'insista pas et reprit sa marche.

Elle arriva enfin à sa destination. Un trou de Hobbit avec une porte en bois vert foncé et – petit détail important - une rune d'un bleu clair éclatant par les reflets des rayons lunaires. Un autre soupire apparut. La rodeuse se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant encore une fois de frapper et surtout de prendre part à cette quête qui en aucun cas ne la concernait. Mais son très vieil ami Gandalf le gris avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Le magicien avait très certainement une idée derrière la tête, comme à son habitude.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, serrant son pendentif de sa main gauche pour le porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Puis elle souffla et se rendit devant la porte. Juste avant de toquer contre le bois fraichement peint, des hurlements joyeux se firent entendre à l'intérieur de la maison. La jeune femme avait oublié que les Nains étaient des êtres totalement dépourvus de manière en ce qui concerne le respect des autres peuples. Elle plaignit un instant Gandalf et le maître de maison puis s'en alla toquer.

Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et le propriétaire apparut. Il avait un regard totalement vide, dépressif, qui appelait à l'aide, presque à en faire frissonner la rodeuse quand il la dévisagea de haut en bas. Son regard resta quelques secondes de trop sur ses pieds mais Gandalf arriva juste à temps pour la secourir de ce malaise :

\- _Ah enfin, je ne vous attendais plus. Vous arrivez trop tard pour la réunion en ce qui concerne la quête,_ dit le vieil homme en lui faisant signe de rentrer. _Mon cher Bilbo, voici la dernière personne qui va se joindre à la compagnie. Je vous présente, Marroth aux veines d'os._

Aux paroles du magicien qui la présentait au Semi Homme, elle s'inclina avec la main droite sur le cœur, à la manière des Elfes. Le hobbit se courba légèrement en gage de respect et de salutation envers la rodeuse. Elle rentra d'un pas hésitant, les pieds crasseux, puis déposa à terre ses bottes encore trempées par la neige.

\- _Si vous pouvez aller lui chercher une bassine d'eau chaude avec une serviette propre, je pense que cela lui ferrait grandement plaisir. De plus cela éviterait de salir plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà votre demeure_, dit Gandalf en s'adressant au jeune Hobbit qui s'empressa de s'exécuter.

Une fois que le hobbit s'éclipsa, elle retira enfin son capuchon dévoilant son visage avec pour seul éclairage celui qu'apportait les bougies de cire. Peau blanche, yeux bleu azur entourés d'un maquillage charbonneux, des lèvres légèrement épaisse et gercées. Son visage était dégagé et ses cheveux d'un noir sombre sauvagement ondulés étaient en partie retenus par une attache en argent. Ainsi coiffée son champ de vision n'était pas gêné par des mèches rebelles, ce qui lui avait évité bien des ennuis lors de combats. Elle retira également sa cape mouillée et crottée par son passage dans la forêt, qui à son tour laissa visible le reste du personnage. Son cou féminin était rendu viril par deux tatouages presque effacés. Ils représentaient deux loups. Elle avait également son pendentif qu'elle avait embrassé un peu avant. C'était un triskel positif en métal. Chacune des trois branches symbolisaient un loup et le centre était un rond blanc. Le reste de sa tenue était classique d'un rodeur du nord, sobre, pratique et limé.

Le hobbit revint à ce moment précis, lorsque Marroth d'un simple geste de la main, remis ses cheveux d'encre à leur place. Devant la froide beauté qu'elle dégageait, Bilbo resta un moment figé puis se reprit et déposa la bassine à ses pieds.

Elle les plongea doucement avec délicatesse, puis les frotta de ses mains fines qui néanmoins montraient que la jeune femme n'était pas une femme au foyer. Lorsqu'elle se baissa pour laver ses pieds, le hobbit aperçut attachée dans son dos, une hache. Une longue lame sommairement décorée et munie d'un manche recouvert de lanières de cuir usées, où l'on pouvait encore apercevoir quelques taches de sang.

Une fois que ses pieds furent presque propres, elle arracha le linge de la main du hobbit qui lui tendait avec gentillesse. Elle s'essuya les mains et sortit de l'eau tout en jetant le linge humide à ses pieds pour les essuyer à leur tour. Puis une fois le tout bien sec, elle reprit ses bottes et s'en alla vers la cheminée la plus proche.

\- _Pardonnez-la. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas visité de pays ... civilisé_, assura Gandalf.

Le hobbit ne répondit pas. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très respectueuse.

Devant le feu brûlant de la cheminée dans la pièce juste avant la cuisine où étaient regroupés presque tous les Nains, elle s'était accroupie, fixant les braises qui craquaient sous la pression du feu. Les invités la virent. Les mains face au feu, concentrée sur celui-ci, elle ignora royalement la présence des Nains.

\- _Que fais une femme ici, Gandalf ?_ calma un des Nains.

C'était Thorin Oakenshield, le chef de la compagnie. Son regard gris, perçant, fixait la jeune rodeuse avant de se rediriger en direction de Gandalf.

\- _Nous n'avons besoin d'un fardeau de plus. Une femme serrait inutile sur un champ de bataille, même si elle manie avec excellence une hache._

Le timbre de voix du nain était froid et cassant, à ces mots, Marroth se leva brusquement tout en rendant son regard au nain, puis s'avança vers lui. Juste à temps, Gandalf la reteint en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il savait très bien à quoi cela allait les conduire s'il la laissait répondre à la provocation du nain. Il lui tendit donc son herbe à fumer ainsi que sa propre pipe pour qu'elle aille se détendre à l'extérieur. Gandalf pourrait ainsi expliquer à Thorin la raison de sa présence.

Marroth sortit de la maison tout en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit juste en face de la maison, les pieds dans l'herbe humide par la rosée de la nuit, face à la pleine lune qui brillait ce soir-là. Tout en bourrant la pipe, elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et à ce moment précis tout devint clair dans son esprit. Elle se redressa. Ses yeux avaient viré sur un noir sombre accompagné d'une légère lueur rouge. Elle fit demi-tour et rentra de nouveau dans la demeure du hobbit telle une furie.

Gandalf eut tout juste le temps de donner ses explications qu'elle était déjà rentrée en trombe le menaçant avec sa propre pipe.

\- V_ous me faites traverser la moitié de l'Eriador, pour une quête soit disant importante pour treize malheureux Nains qui ne sont même pas capables de remercier un pauvre hobbit qui les accueils . Je comprends mieux pourquoi les Elfes ne peuvent vous apprécier, Nains,_ déclara-elle d'une voix aussi tranchante que des lames. _Je ne suis pas ici pour mesurer la souffrance qui est en eux, Gandalf. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à me proposer ou si vous ne dites pas la vérité sur ma venue dans cette quête stupide, ne comptez pas sur moi._

Bilbo Baggins était choqué de découvrir à la fois la voix de la seule et unique femme présente, mais aussi du courage dont elle faisait preuve à tenir tête en même temps au magicien gris et aux Nains. Le tout en les menaçant d'une pipe. De leur côté les Nains étaient tous gênés de voir une personne qui ressemblait à un homme de petite taille se rebeller contre le magicien et leur chef. Les mots qu'elle avait employés étaient tous aussi impertinents. Gandalf, la connaissant très bien et en voyant la couleur de ses yeux, la prit par un de ses bras en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux, et partit avec elle en la soulevant presque du sol, pour le mettre à l'écart à l'extérieur.

\- _Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour une raison que je ne peux dévoiler ici même devant tout le monde. En êtes-vous consciente?_ maugréa Gandalf_. C'est vous qui m'avez demandé il y a longtemps de garder votre secret en sureté. Je n'ai jamais trahis votre confiance et jamais je ne la trahirais. Seul Thorin est au courant, car c'est lui qui est le principal concerné . Mais en essayant de le trouver et de le convaincre d'entreprendre la quête, j'ai intercepté un message écrit dans votre langue natale. Il s'agissait d'une mise à prix de sa tête._

Gandalf la tenait toujours par le bras et la secouait à chaque intonation dans son discours, comme si il sermonnait une enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Aux mots du magicien, elle dégluti. Un message transcrit en sa langue natale ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur initiale. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Nienna la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de lui parler, lui avait accordée sa bénédiction pour cette quête. Il n'était pas question de la souffrance actuellement en eux, mais de celle qu'ils allaient endurer.

\- _De plus, cela vous fera du bien de voir autre chose que votre peuple adoptif,_ gronda Gandalf. _Vous avez eu l'audace de critiquer les Nains mais vous n'avez pas vu comment vous avez vous-même agit avec le hobbit._

Elle soupira pendant que le magicien la lâcha. Elle se mordit une fois de plus les lèvres, puis ils rentrèrent. Tout le monde sans exception l'observait avec un air de reproche, alors Gandalf lui donna un léger coup de coude. Elle se présenta devant tous les Nains réunis et le hobbit, puis s'inclina les bras le long du corps :

-_ Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement. Mes paroles ont été blessantes sans raison._

Elle fixa le sol, les poings serrés. Jamais Marroth aux veines d'os n'avait pensé devoir s'excuser face à une troupe de Nains.

\- _Vous avez un caractère digne des plus féroces créatures, Marroth aux veines d'os. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais une chose est sure, c'est que même si vous êtes une femme je vous accorde le droit de venir avec nous_, _cependant je vous déconseille de faire un écart de plus en ce qui concerne mon peuple,_ confia Thorin les bras croisés tout en la regardant.

\- _Mais nous n'avons pas de contrat à la faire signer,_ reprit Balin à son chef.

\- _Elle n'en a pas besoin. Ce qu'elle trouvera dans cette quête ne vous concerne en rien,_ précisa Gandalf en lui faisant signe de se relever.

Gandalf lui reprit sa pipe et l'alluma avant de la redonner à la sauvageonne qui prit une grosse inspiration dessus avec de recracher la fumée d'un coup. Une nouvelle aventure lui tendait les bras.

* * *

Premier chapitre posté, un grand et même très grand merci à ma KOREKTEUSE ![ **Sacrok** ], elle fait vraiment un boulot super.  
Le deuxième chapitre est en cour d'écriture mais c'est la période d'examens pour moi, donc je vais essayer de faire en sorte que jeudi prochain il soit aussi publié.

Si vous avez des questions sur n'importe quoi ou même un avis, je serrais ravie d'y répondre. ( du genre pour le triskel et tout ... )  
Et merci aussi de me follow (_Laclea_) en espérant que mes écrits te plaisent :)


	3. II - Que le voyage commence

**Chapitre 2 : Que le voyage commence**

* * *

L'herbe avait accueilli silencieusement la rosée du matin sur toute la Comté. La nuit sombre laissait peu à peu sa place aux rayons lumineux de l'aurore.

Marroth aux veines d'os, assise sur le toit de la maison du hobbit regardait le ciel tout en battant des jambes telle une enfant. Une chope de bière vide à ses côtés était la preuve qu'elle était dehors depuis un bon moment déjà. Des pensées obscures l'envahissaient progressivement, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Si jamais elle devait suivre les nains, il était certain qu'elle devrait avouer son secret à la compagnie. À tous, ou alors seulement au gros nain qui se prenait pour un chef ? Ou bien fallait-il jouer la carte de la sécurité et ne pas faire partie de l'aventure ?

Ses mains délicates serrèrent une fois de plus son pendentif, plus fort que la fois précédente. Un air déterminé apparu soudainement à travers son regard. Ses jambes arrêtèrent leurs mouvements. Sur un coup de tête, elle venait de répondre à ses propres questions.

Cependant, juste avant de descendre du toit, un soupçon d'hésitation était encore présent. Des souvenirs lointains qui lui étaient toujours douloureux. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite faisant virevolter sa chevelure brune dans tous les sens, puis se laissa glisser du toit humide avant de se retrouver en face d'un des nains de la compagnie.

-_ La vue est-elle belle là-haut ?_ dit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa pinte.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais eut un léger sourire. Marroth ne voulait plus trop ouvrir la bouche, car elle partait en vrille un peu trop facilement.

Elle rentra dans la maison encore éclairée de partout et remplie de nains éparpillés et endormis auprès de la cheminée pour certains, et pour d'autres dans des endroits qui n'étaient pas prévus à cet effet.

La jeune rôdeuse en enjamba quelques-uns avant de parvenir dans la cuisine où étaient Gandalf, Thorin et Balin encore éveillés. Ils continuaient à baratiner autour de la quête et de ses éventuels obstacles. Le vieux magicien se retourna vers Marroth en arquant un de ses gros sourcils gris. Les deux autres nains la regardèrent d'une manière un peu suspicieuse. Elle prit place à table, juste à côté de Gandalf, puis prit la parole alors que tous s'étaient tu.

\- _J'ai quelque chose à vous dire_, déclara-t-elle sérieusement. _Une chose dont vous devez connaitre à propos de moi. Mais aussi la raison pour laquelle Gandalf à décider de me faire participer à cette quête._

Gandalf la regarda avec deux yeux ronds, à la fois étonné qu'elle ait le courage de le dire, mais aussi sur toutes les fois où elle l'avait grondé pour garder son secret bien au chaud.

\- _J'ai été adoptée par le peuple des Druedain, les Hommes des bois, qui vivent non loin du Gondor. Ce qui explique pourquoi lorsque je me suis énervée mes yeux se sont mis à rougir. Gandalf a certainement demandé mon aide, car grâce à eux, j'ai pu apprendre et développer des compétences de chasse, entre autres._

Un soupir inaudible sortit d'entre les lèvres du vieux magicien. Il eut tellement peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire et des répercussions que cela aurait pu avoir. Son regard se tourna vers les deux nains qui se regardaient mutuellement, sans un mot. Thorin se leva en laissant la parole à son ami Balin, puis sortit de la pièce en adressant quelques mots à ses compagnons réveillés.

\- _Nous partons à l'aube._

Tous les regards se croisèrent dubitatif en ce qui concernait la réaction de Thorin.

-_ Bien, donc vous vous engagez à prendre part à la quête. Sachant que nous n'avons pas de cambrioleur pour le moment, vous devrez faire son travail qui est d'une extrême importance,_ annonça Balin.

Elle resta silencieuse à écouter les paroles du vieux nain qui restait évasif sur la raison de cette quête. Elle se savait capable de relever ce défi et ce qui lui importait était de rendre à un peuple son héritage, son domaine et sa tranquillité.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage de la rôdeuse, qui à son tour se leva de table en lançant un regard satisfait à Gandalf. Si elle avait pris cette décision, c'était pour une bonne raison. Si la tête de Thorin était mise à prix, il était certain qu'ils allaient être traqués ou peut-être même attaqués. Une chose était sûre, c'était que leur voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Le soleil matinal était encore présent. La compagnie quitta la maison du hobbit sans un bruit et sans laisser de mots, mis à part le contrat qui dorénavant ne servait plus à rien, vu que la quête était lancée.

Marroth avait pris place sur un destrier noir qui se laissait parfaitement mener. Le docile poney, fourni par la compagnie, suivait tout seul les autres, et elle n'avait pas besoin de garder les rênes en mains.

Vêtue de sa cape noire ainsi que de son capuchon, elle se laissa bercer par le mouvement du poney qui avançait tranquillement. Le brouhaha de la compagnie ne troublait en aucun cas sa somnolence. Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, sa tête chutait près de l'encolure de sa monture. Mais avant qu'elle ne soit totalement tombée dans les bras de Lórien (plus crédible que Morphée qui n'existe pas dans cet univers, ou Irmo si tu préfères), le magicien gris prit la peine de la réveiller.

\- _Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?_ demanda-t-il sans nommer le sujet de sa question, car cela était évident pour eux deux.

Il se tenait droit sur son cheval, le regard fixe vers l'horizon et vers Thorin qui les menait. Marroth tourna sa tête vers le magicien avant de se redresser et de lui répondre.

\- _J'y ai longuement réfléchi, soupira-t-elle. Je préfère que les membres les plus importants de la compagnie soient au courant. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer la mystérieuse femme qui vient de l'on ne sait où._

\- _Après tout, vous faites comme vous voulez. Vous êtes assez grande maintenant. Mais faites attention à ce que cela n'ait pas de répercussions sur vous._

Elle passa une main sur son visage, fatiguée, tandis que Gandalf reprenait sa place à l'avant de la compagnie. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment ni l'endroit pour cette déclaration, mais c'était trop tard.

Elle lâcha un vulgaire soupir, puis se massa la nuque. A partir de maintenant, elle devait faire plus attention à ses paroles, en particulier celles qui la concernaient.

Peu de temps après leur départ, le hobbit avait rejoint l'aventure, contrat signé.

Tout était dans l'ordre mis à part quelques petits détails qui n'étaient pas très préoccupants pour le moment. Gandalf était aux petits soins avec le nouvel arrivant. Une première aventure est toujours difficile à vivre. C'était ce que pensait Marroth en se comparant à lui, juste avant d'être interrompue par Balin.

\- _Eh bien, je crois que vous ne prendrez pas la place du hobbit_, dit-il légèrement moqueur.

Aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche, mise à part un petit sourire. Entrer dans une montagne, où il y avait une créature de Morgoth, un dragon probablement encore vivant ... Heureusement que le hobbit était venu.

Elle s'étira de tous ses membres sur son poney, puis tout en se tenant droite adressa quelques mots au sage.

\- _De toute façon, si je vous aide dans cette aventure, c'est juste pour rétablir l'ordre des choses_, répondit-elle vaguement.

Ils avaient établi un campement pour la nuit. La toute première nuit à la belle étoile de cette aventure. Le feu crépitait, le bruissement des feuilles des arbres était doux et calme, le murmure de la brise du soir caressait les morceaux de peau dénudés tout en les faisant légèrement frissonner.

Marroth était assise en tailleur sur un rocher, en face d'un précipice, tournant le dos au campement. Comme à son habitude, elle faisait une introspection.

Cette journée avait été tellement rude pour elle, trop de choses qui n'auraient pas dû se passer sitôt. Elle commençait à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait à certain moment de la journée et puis un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres qui avaient pris une légère teinte bleutée.

Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, depuis le crépuscule, sans se désaltérer ou même manger. L'immobilité était une des plus grandes qualités des Druedain, à un tel point qu'il se racontait qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en pierre, tel un troll au contact du soleil mais sans le côté irréversible.

Un des nains arriva avec une fourrure qui faisait office de couverture ainsi qu'un repas bien chaud. Chevelure brune, barbe de quelques jours, aucune tresse, ce qui dans la culture des nains était surprenant, il lui tendit le plat qui ressemblait à de la potée. Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de la demoiselle. Après avoir attendu vainement, il finit par déposer sur ses épaules la peau de bête, en remarquant la teinte de ses lèvres.

\- _Merci._

Un simple et doux merci venait de sortir de sa bouche. C'était comme si la couverture venait de la réveiller d'un sombre et profond sommeil. Elle réajusta la fourrure de sorte de se couvrir le plus possible, puis prit le bol qui avait été posé juste à côté d'elle. Elle l'entoura de ses mains pour en absorber la chaleur fumante qui se dégageait du plat. Le nain en profita pour s'asseoir près d'elle, mais en gardant une certaine distance, avant d'essayer d'entamer une discussion.

-_ Je me nomme Kili, et je suis le neveu de Thorin. J'ai un grand frère, Fili, le seul nain blond là-bas._

Il pointa avec négligence du doigt son frère près du feu.

\- _Et vous ? Vous avez de la famille ?_ demanda-t-il maladroitement.

\- _C'est très gentil à vous de m'avoir apporté à manger et une couverture, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je retourne près du feu._

Son regard avait visé le jeune nain. Laissant à ses pieds le plat, elle se leva, s'étira un bon coup tout en détendant ses jambes puis le repris. Elle s'apprêtait à partir vers le lieu qu'elle venait de mentionner puis s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

\- _Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir ...Kili...vous devriez poser les bonnes questions._

Aussitôt finit, elle s'empressa d'aller au plus près du feu pour manger. Elle avait esquivait la question du jeune de nain de manière minable et en était presque honteuse. Amenant la cuillère en bois à sa bouche sans trop y réfléchir, elle se reperdit au milieu de ses pensées avant d'y être à nouveau extirpée par la voix plus royale du frère de Kili.

\- _Si jamais il vous embête, dites-le moi._

Avec la cuillère en bois encore dans la bouche, elle dirigea son regard vers son interlocuteur. Le feu éclata une fois de plus, captivant de nouveau l'attention de la jeune fille qui finit d'avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

\- _Il ne me gênait pas, j'avais juste trop froid pour rester là-bas._

Fili hocha la tête tout en continuant de la regarder. Il connaissait son frère tout de même. Il sortit sa pipe de sa veste ainsi que son herbe à fumer et bourra la pipe sous les yeux attentifs de Marroth intriguée par l'esthétique de cette pipe. Pendant quelques minutes, même après l'avoir allumée, il n'y eut aucune parole mais un sentiment bizarre, comme si sans rien dire, ils se parlaient.

* * *

**Reviews : **_loveloveegypte_ : Très touchée que ça te plaise :) !

**Petit commentaire : **Merci aux nouveaux followers, chaque fois que quelqu'n follow cela me fait super méga giga plaisir ! Mais je profite de ce chapitre avec une fin tellement mal écrite pour m'excuser d'avoir pris autant de temps à la posté mais le mois de mai est toujours un mois où je suis super occupée et surtout cette année, entre passer les examens de fin d'année, plus faire de la paperasse pour me trouvé un travail pour cet été, aidé les potes dans leurs festivals et ... Mon anniversaire ( 20 ans ça se fête ! ) j'ai voulu prendre de l'avance mais sans aucun succès surtout que j'ai été encore malade pas mal de temps ( merci le pollen ! :D ) donc voila je m'en excuse je sais que la fin est super troublante et je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais reprendre la suite des écrits avant septembre (ou du moins fin août. ). En tous cas si vous avez des questions ou même suggestions n'hésitez surtout pas :) !

Merci encore à ma superbe correcteuse ! 3 _Sacrok_ 3


End file.
